degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-26437528-20140730064928
Brandon's Rape story line First off I really liked The Fosters to began with. I mean I love the characters and the relationships they share. Of course Callie’s entire story is amazing. And I love me some Brallie. But what really got me watching this show in a whole new light is Brandon’s rape story line. This is being written so well. When Brandon was first raped, the scene was getting a lot of talk. Brandon is a 16 year old male and he had sex with his father’s girlfriend who is rather attractive and happens to be in her 30’s( don't know her exact age). Brandon was also drunk when the sex accrued. The first thing that can be said about this, no matter how you took the scene, is it was statutory rape. She was and adult having sex with a minor, there is no excuse for that. She is an adult having sex with her boyfriends teenage son, there is no way to justify doing that. When the scene first happen, there was a lot of speculation on should people really call this rape. Some people thought Brandon wanted the sex and that it was consensual. Normally with T.V shows we never fully get the answer to these debates that go on in the fandoms. We the fans are left debating and some fans go on thinking what happens in these types of situations is actually okay. Particularly with young men having sex with older women. The topic of men being raped is hardly ever addressed on T.V. So Im glad The Fosters are addressing this and leaving no questions to be debated in the fandom anymore. What this show has let the fans know is, first Brandon was drunk and if he had been sober he wouldn't have had sex with her. He was to drunk to consent to the sex. Next just because he is a 16 year old boy, who might happen to like sex does not make what happen alright. Mike’s statement that Brandon is 16 , “I know how 16 year old boys think”,is the exact reason why people think Men can't really be raped. Because its assumed their just these animals that always want sex with anyone they can get it with. Fortunately, what the show is letting us know is that is not what happened here. This was a young teen taken advantage of when he was weak by an adult he was suppose to be able to trust. Danny, his fathers girlfriend, took advantage of the situation. This was her boyfriends son and she decided it be a good idea to have sex with her boyfriend under age drunk son. THIS IS NOT OK. Brandon is obviously very affected by the rape for many reasons. First he feels guilty. He doesn't want to be the reason anyone get in trouble or his have his father be hurt and hate him. He clearly blames himself for what happen( Often common among rape victims). You can tell Brandon had been suppressing these feeling since season 2 started and it took getting high for it all to come out . Next Brandon didn't want to even admit that what happen was rape(I think this is also common among rape victims ). I wouldn't be surprised if even more so among men who are raped. What the show is also doing is showing the narrow minded view point of a situation. A lot of Mike’s opinions on the matter is what a lot of people would think. That Brandon wasn’t raped. But I'm Glad they give the other opinion, which is that he was most defiantly raped. And there is no questioning that now, Lena and Stef as concern parents make it clear what happen was wrong.And I'm glad The Fosters did this, because a large portion of this audience is young people who might not understand what happen to Brandon was rape. I think they have done a great job at showing the affect rape has had on Callie, and talking about women dealing with the issue that is always important, we see that aftermath in Callie’s story, which is interesting. But to talk about male rape in such depth and have it take it’s own story ark to explain what Brandon went through by having been raped,is truly impressive and I am absolutely impressed with this show right now.